Someone To Save You
by tjmack1986
Summary: Hodgins vowed that he'd take a bullet for Angela. When he comes face to face with this possibility will he be able to keep to his word?


**Title: **Someone To Save You

**Summary: **Hodgins vowed that he'd take a bullet for Angela. When he comes face to face with this possibility will he be able to keep to his word?

**Rating: **T (Just to be safe)

**A/N: **Okay, so I only recently caught onto Bones, thanks to Netflix. I absolutely adore the Hodgins/Angela relationship, and am currently only a few episodes into season four and find myself being very aggravated by their break up. This is what came of that aggravation. This is only a one-shot. Reviews are greatly appreicated! Please be kind, this is my first time writing for this couple/show.

* * *

Jack snuck another peek at Angela. She was working hard on their latest case, which of course involved another set of bones. They were of course in search of the person who killed them. So far all information pointed to D.C.'s newest serial killer. This one was sloppy, almost as if he...or she, took no pride in what it was they were doing. If he had learned anything from his job these past few years is that more often then not, the murder is a crime of passion. Whether that passion be anger, hatred, lust, or love. Something always drove the person to commit the murder. With serial killers, as he had learned, it was a crime of want. The killer wants to commit the murder. They need to, it's like eating or breathing to them. This one, however, had no pattern, his kills were very sloppy. There was no clear cut motive behind the kills.

The newest victim was a young girl, around twenty-two. Long blonde hair, around five foot six. From Angela's sketch she appeared to be an attractive young girl, but the keyword was young. The last victim was a middle-aged man, he appeared to be balding, and was only about five foot two and overweight.

"Hodgins, please stop staring. It's kind of creeping me out, what with this new serial killer thing."

"Sorry. I didn't want to bother you, but I could use your help."

"With? And please don't tell me it's something gross or nasty."

"Ang I'm the bug and slime guy, if it's not gross or nasty then I don't do it."

"You have a point. What do you need?"

"I was digging through some sludge that the bones had been floating in...I found some slimy paper.."

"You want me to find out what's on it?"

"Yes, but there's a problem."

Angela's head jerked up to meet his eyes. She had known he was beating around the bush about something, but she hadn't been sure what. Because of their intense involvement in this new case, Booth refused to let any of them leave alone. They had worked out a buddy system, that involved the girls leaving together, and the guys leaving together. While Booth hated it, since he wasn't able to protect Brennan, he followed the protocol that the FBI had set in place.

"What's that?"

"Most of the paper is missing. I'm thinking that it's probably still at the scene. I would have asked Booth and Brennan to go back, but they're interviewing a few possible suspects. I'd go myself..."

"But we're not allowed...you want me to go with you?"

"Yeah. I figure that if I drive, you can get to work on any other paper we find on the way back."

"Not a bad idea..."

Jack smiled at Angela, as she gathered up a few things and followed him out of her office. Today was shaping up to be pretty interesting.

* * *

"Hodgins, we've checked the gross, disgusting sludge for the last half hour without one trace of paper anything. Let's just get back, it's getting dark and this place creeps me out.."

"Hold on, there's a section just over here that we haven't checked yet. If we don't find anything we'll leave."

Angela sighed, and followed Hodgins into the woods just a bit, watching as he slowly bent down to examine some more muddy sludge. He hadn't been sure where exactly in this area the bones had been found.

"Wait, I think, yeah I found something. Hand me.."

"Hodgins!"

Angela's scream was shrill, and his head jerked up. Standing just to their left was a person wearing a black ski mask, with a black sweatsuit. From the height and build Hodgins was nearly certain that the person was a man. The sliver hand-gun in his hand was visible off the black of his clothes. It was pointed directly at Angela who stood frozen just in front of him. Her legs were shaking, and she looked like she might faint at any moment.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. We're both unarmed. Just tell me what it is you want."

"I want you to forget about that paper your trying to dig up. I want you to hurt...like me."

The last bit of his dialogue was so low that Jack wasn't sure that he had heard him correctly. With him still pointing the gun at Angela he was certain that he had heard what he said.

"Look, we haven't found anything. Just, put the gun down."

"Pain."

It was in that moment that Jack knew he didn't plan to let them both walk away from this. He was going to shoot...kill Angela. He just couldn't figure out why, without one more thought Hodgins moved as quickly as he could toward Angela. She looked him in the eye, and he tried to apologize for what he was about to do through their connected gaze. Quickly, he pushed Angela so that she was out of the way of the gun that was about to fire. He had obviously taken the masked man by surprise. Since he didn't have time to re-aim his gun at Angela, he just pulled the trigger and watched as Hodgins fell to the ground. The moan that poured from his lips let him know that he had hit him.

"Remember the pain...Miss Montengro. Remember."

With that the man disappeared. Angela fell to the ground next to Hodgins. He groaned out his pain, as she fumbled for her phone. She hit the speed dial button for Brennan, and waited.

"Hold on Hodgins. Just please hold on."

Tears rolled down her cheek, as Brennan answered her call.

"Get to the crime scene as quickly as possible. Hodgins has been shot."

* * *

Angela pressed down with the jacket that she had taken off of Hodgins, and held the wound tightly, trying to keep the bleeding to a miminal. She felt him tense as she pressed harder.

"I'm sorry Jack. Talk to me, stay awake...stay with me."

He coughed loudly, "I'm..sorry."

"You took a bullet for me, and your apologizing?"

She saw the slight twinkle in his eye, and knew that he wanted to laugh at her. "For pushing you...are you okay?"

"Seriously? Hodgins, just worry about staying awake, and not dying. I won't have that. You're not going to die. You can't...I...I love you."

She felt his hand on top of hers, and she meet his eyes again. The slight twinkle was gone, replaced with a seriousness that she hadn't seen in his eyes for a while. Something that she had missed.

"I love you too Ang. Always remember that. Don't listen to him. If I don't make it..."

"No.." she paused placing a finger on his lips. "Don't say that. I can't lose you."

She leaned forward slightly and placed her lips to his. "I won't lose you."

The car lights lit up the wooded area they were in, and in the distance she could hear the siren.

"Your going to be okay. You're going to make it. Promise me."

"I won't Ang. I love you too much to break a promise like that..."

His breathing became more labored as he started to cough again.

* * *

"What happened?" "Why are you two out here?"

The questions came from two seperate directions.

"Hodgins found some distroyed slimy paper in some of the sludge samples that were brought to the lab. He asked me to come with him to find the remaining parts of the paper. He had found somehting when someone came out from the woods. They had on a black ski mask and sweatsuit. The gun..."

Angela shuddered, her hands still pressed into Hodgin's chest. "It was pointed at me. The person muttered something about pain, and then Hodgins was right beside me. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, the gun went off, and Hodgins was groaning on the ground."

"Where is he shot...Angela!"

She looked up at Brennan who was getting ready to kneel down beside her.

"The chest...right side."

"Okay.."

Brennan placed her hands on Angela's, and nodded her head at Booth, who pulled Angela to her feet.

"You couldn't see the person with the gun at all? No distingishing marks?"

"All I saw was black...lots of black...he's going to make it right?"

"Hodgins is tough Angela. He's tough."

* * *

Angela stood just inside of Hodgins room. He had made it through the surgery, and was 'resting comfortably' now. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realized just how close she had come to losing him. How stupid she had been to let something like Grayson come between them. She knew that it wasn't that Hodgins didn't trust her, it was that she didn't trust herself. She had felt like she might hurt Hodgins, and in trying to avoid that she had hurt him anyways. Hodgins had always been the one constant thing in her life. Even if she tried to deny it to herself, he was the only person she had ever truly one hundred percent loved. He was her guy.

"I love you Jack. I always have. Me leaving that day, it was a mistake. A terrible, horrible mistake. I regretted it almost immediately..."

"I should have stopped you. I should have stepped up, been the man you needed..."

"You are the man I need."

Without one more word, Angela leaned forward and pressed her lips to hers. "I think that I want to marry you, Jack Hodgins."

"I think I might be able to arrange that Angela Montengro."


End file.
